This new variety of carnation was discovered by me in 1976 as a sport of the variety "Londorga" being grown in greenhouse, for commercial purposes, at Aalsmeer, The Netherlands. This new plant was discovered by me in 1976 and its unusual coloration prompted me to propagate the plant by means of cuttings, which I did at Aalsmeer where I carried on such propagation through several successive generations and over a period of years and thereby found that the distinctive and novel characteristics of this new variety would hold true from generation to generation and appeared to be firmly fixed.